meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Festival of the Shadow Winter
The Festival of the Shadow Winter is a key event in the Sabre of Meitor campaign. A celebration of Liken's past in the town in Kolektita, the festival sees two factions trying to perform their own rituals. Plot After escaping with Nekro Sander via teleportation, the Heroes of Time immediately help the shadowman as he collapses from exhaustion. They take shelter in an inn in the city of Kolektita. There they learn that they have somehow also travelled approximately 3 months into the future. They try to ask Nekro how this happened, but their friend does not answer. Crystal's healing spells also have little impact. Asking around, they learn about the ongoing Festival of the Shadow Winter. As the Long Day is approaching, Zenaxus seeks out sorcerers to help him in his quest for god power. Simultaneously, Seth Qualls and Crystal search for Asmodeous followers to help summon their deity. They are told to arrive at the altar at midday on the Long Day. They try to raise sacrifices by smuggling a prisoner out of detainment. Crystal succeeds by seducing the guard before murdering him. Zenaxus encounters the Wuli Clan, who are still grieving the death of Mint Wuli during the Shipwreck at Sofra. The barbarian successfully blames Isabel for the suicide and strikes a deal with the clan; they'll split his soul in return for a much lower amount of gold than originally asked of and the location of Isabel. The clan agrees. Zenaxus sets gaining gold to pay for this ceremony, including working with some builders on construction of a platform. The clan say the ceremony will take place at the altar at midday on the Long Day. Meanwhile Ertelas and Azrael enter a shop hoping to purchase some magical items. However the large number of magic users in town for the festival has depleted the stock. The pair eye an expensive looking brooch and agree with the owner to get it for free if they can marry off the owner's only son. At the end of the day, Nekro still hasn't awoken, so the group swap stories. Zenaxus comments that the son of the magic shop owner is one of the builders he worked with, and that he definitely swings the other way. This wouldn't normally be a problem, but Crystal points out that the consummation of the marriage is witnessed by the guests of a Kolektiti wedding. Ertelas then has the idea of Seth marrying the builder in his place whilst magically disguised as a woman. Despite his initial protests, Seth agrees to the match and the wedding goes ahead. On the wedding day, the 20th of Juni, all bar Zenaxus attend. Seth transforms into Sophia, and manages to hold concentration long enough to be officially married. However all falls apart during the consummation. The shock of Jeff being unable to consummate the marriage to Sophia causes Seth to return in front of all the witnesses. Seth and Jeff are both banished from Kolektita for life... Zenaxus meanwhile spends the day recruiting three mercenary groups, the Black Cats; the White Swans and the Gold Snakes under the bluff of protecting the ceremony. Instead Zenaxus intends to use them as sacrifices. The Long Day arrives, and those not banished attend a crowd at the raised platform at 10am. There they witness a man pleading to the crowd to help him locate the Armanian key to the Haunted Tower to aid the Trident Association, still believed to be inside Arman Castle. The group recognise that the man in question is Luther Render in a new body. Meanwhile, Seth prepares for the ritual at the altar. However Zenaxus, the Wuli Clan and the mercenaries arrive first. Crystal and the Asmodeus cult arrive soon after. The Wuli's manage to start their ritual. Power flows through the altar. However the ritual is distracted too much. Whilst most of the sacrifices die, both Seth Qualls and Crystal escape. Zenaxus however has no such luck, and the rest of the heroes can only watch on as he is turned to dust by his escaping life force... Main Characters (*) Denotes first appearance Zenaxus † Seth Qualls Azrael Ertelas Crystal Nekro Sander Samuel* Jeff the Builder* Luther Render* (In new body)Category:Event